uncannys_creationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pitch
'Appearance' Height: '''Average Mobian height '''Build: '''Lean but toned '''Main color: '''Pitch black '''Markings: '''Red marking behind the eye, red tips on his quills '''Skin color: '''Dark brown muzzle, inner ears and arms '''Eye style and color: '''Red sharp shaped eyes, Slitted pupil, Yellow eyewhites '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''3 longer dreads in the front which semi cover up one eye, short quills in the back '''Other noticeable features: *'Scars' - Has a very viseable scar across one of his eyes. His right arm is covered in self harm scars *'Gauntlet' - Barely ever is seen without his golden reality bending gauntlet *'Piercing' - Has a triangle earring in his left ear, fuctions as an opener for a pocket dimension Overall clothing style: Most commonly is seen wearing a grey trenchcoat over a black waist coat and red under shirt and pants. Boots reach till just below the knee and are black. Wears a black glove with an open back on the left hand. 'Personality' Likes *Sex *Tumult *More sex *Control *Not having to fear for his life *Cooking *Having things go right for once *His family Dislikes *MAIA *Quite a lot of people *Not quite getting his way *Things being outside of his control *His family getting hurt Fav drink: Water Fav food: Sandwhiches Personality: *Sexual *Aggresive *Impulsive *Insecure *Bold *Blunt *Caring *Family man 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Able to bend reality *Quick on his feet *Agile as all hell *Packs quite a punch Weaknesses: *Sometimes forgets what one can really do with reality bending and thus forgets using it *Tires quickly *More likely to run than to fight *Very much mortal and killable Abilities: *'Reality Bending' - Able to bend reality due to his special golden gauntlet. Has 3 limitions to what he can't change which are; bringing back the dead, controling minds/freewill/personalities and insta killing people. Other wise holds no boundaries *'Pocket Dimension' - Always carries a pocket dimension with him in case things go wrong and he gets in risk of losing his gauntlet, tends to store it there for safe keeping if not wearing it 'History' *Oldest out of a twins as first born of their parents *Overall had a happy early childhood *Family got into a car accident on a way home after doing grocceries *Parents die at the age of 10 *Twin sister end sup comatosa *Ends up living with his aunt, undle and younger cousin *Quite the problem child in school *Started self harming around the age of 13 *Gets his first girlfriend and truely gets intoduced to the magical world of sex *Ends up being quite a sex addict to escape reality *At age of 16 ends up taking out his sister, not able to see her in that unawakening state *Sells her soul for immortality *The flat his aunt and uncle living collaps after an attack of an OP character *Only survived that because of the immortality *Aunt and uncle died *Ran away in his grief to dive deeper into his addiction *Comes across the gauntlet *Becomes almost power hungry with it *Tries to resurect his sister but the gauntlet backfires *Meets Tumult *Oddly enjoys hanging around him *Hello there Ezekiel *Convinces Tumult to not kill the boy and instead train him to be just as an evil shit as they are *Ends up doing a horrible thing to him *Somehow gets talked into stopping getting laid so much by Tumult *Becomes increasingly depressed *Tumult thinks he is getting boring and shit happens *Ends up in a big fight with Tumult before confessions were made *Yay happy couple time *Things go well enough until Ezekiel gets kidnapped by GUN *Savior mission is done to get him back *Sees how broken Ezekiel is and tries to fix him with a backfire *Well shit now he only made it worse, more attempt at fixing *Has backfired enough to become a full demon *Lots of talking and the family sorta is fixed again *In comes Dave who ends up killing Pitch, Tumult and Ezekiel *Months pass before getting brought back by the help of Virus *Stressing his butt off over Ezekiel and the shift he has been having *Worrying his butt off over Tumult, noticing a shift in behaviour in him *Helped Tumult seperate the Chaos demon thing from his actual being *Just is happy to be done with that demon shit and be safe with him *Been getting more in contact with Virus lately *Virus very much trying to motivate Pitch to just become part of society and get a job *Ends up being motivated enough and gets a job as a chef in a small local restaurant 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *When sleeping with Tumult, tends to gravitate towards his chest to sleep on that rather than a pillow *Always covers his lower arms and hands when not in the bedroom/bathroom *Could easily heal the scar but keeps it because it looks cool *Suprisingly good cook *Started out as a parody character Category:Main Characters Category:Hedgehog Category:Male Category:Alive